


Just a Rabbit

by Pumpcaked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunnies, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cute fluffy clouds of fluff, seriously on crack like you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpcaked/pseuds/Pumpcaked
Summary: Voldemort thought it was just a rabbit ... turns out he was wrong . now he can't be anymore confused ...





	Just a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Was not drunk enough to use it as a excuse.  
> After years of lurking firstly on Fanfiction net then here and a year spend fully crippled and bed ridden reading more than 1000 fanfictions  
> i have finally decided to contribute myself.  
> Cause really when you've reach the point when youve done all the pages for Harrymort or Tomarry and all you do is refresh the first page in hope somebody posts something new ...  
> Anyway yeah this is a thing . dont know where this plot bunny came from but you have been served.
> 
> also serves as my introduction to the Tomarrymort discord cause im shit at interaCTING WITH MY FELLOW HUMANS uwu

\----------------------------------------

The tension lay heavy in the air as the two fated enemy faced each other for the last time.

Harry had stepped into the clearing, hand shaking and clutching nervously at the air where his wand should have been.

Voldemort, on the other hand, could barely contain his excitement.  
Finally, tonight ! After decades, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, would be no more.  
As such, it is a Dark Lord, with the killing curse on the tip of his fork tongue that stood before the golden boy.

Lord Voldemort was about to begin the tirade he had practice in front of the mirror this morning (until said mirror couldn't take it anymore and decided to crack) when a blur of white jumped out of the bushes. 

Naturally, his first instinct was to cast the killing curse at whatever that dangerous thing could be.

The thing drop to the floor.  
Dead.  
Instantly. 

"NO!" Harry screamed, throwing himself to the ground and pulling the small cold white dead body of the beast toward him with bitter tears streaming down his face. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU MONSTER!" He shriek, and Voldemort suddenly remembered that this boy was related to the Black's and ... Walburga.  
"You are crying over a dead ...rabbit?" The darkest of Lord asked in disbelief.  
"Yeh 'arrry. 's just a rabbit ! No need to cry o'er that! " grunted Hagrid. 

The sobbing stopped but the boy's shoulders were still trembling. 

"just a rabbit..." he mumbled "JUST A RABBIT!" He Walburga-ded once more, glaring at the Dark Lord ( who was wincing, his sensible ears hurting with how loud the boy's voice was.  
"Do you even know what you've just done ! You've killed THE bunny !" cried harry  
"What bunny?" Bellatrix asked confused  
"The PLOT bunny ! You've just killed the plot you idiot!"

The assemble Death Eaters and their Lord all stared at the boy-who-lived-to-lose-his-mind with various degrees of concern. 

Voldemort, who never liked not knowing something decided he wanted to know what that story of bunny and plots was about.  
With a frown he asked.

"Plot? What plot?" If it was some elaborate plan about tricking him into killing himself or something like that, he wanted , no, needed to know.

Beautiful Emerald eyes, shimmering with unshed tears were staring up at him from underneath black silky hair... The boy's plump red lips were slightly parted in the purest expression of surprise and a soft blush was slowly tinting his pale cheeks with a soft piiIINKkkkkAAAAAAHH -...!!!!  
'What the fuck' the Dark Lord thought 'since when do I even associated the words 'beautiful-silky-plump and innocent' to anything 'Potter 's!!!' '

His eyes unwittingly followed the pink tongue that darted across the boy perfectly shaped liiiipswhat the fuck! Why was he suddenly waxing poetics about the damn boy !'

Harry -NO! - POTTER shifted lightly where he kneeled and open his mouth only to close it again and bite his lips.  
"I'm... I'm not sure you want to know..." he breathe eventually, but the super sensible Dark Lord ears pick it up.  
He stalk forward and grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and harshly pull them back, effectively forcing the golden boy to meet his gaze.  
The boy let out a whimper, but said nothing nor did he try to shake off his grip.

Strange

"I want to . NOW!" He growl  
The boy gasped and started shaking again.  
"I I ..."  
"NOW!"  
"OK ! Ok... I'll... I'll do it but ... can.. can they like... go?"  
Red eyes narrowed in consideration but he eventually made a sign for his death eaters to leave, which they did, taking the screaming giant half breed with them.

When they were all gone, Harry took a deep breath and with shaky hands reach out to the man's robe covered cock.  
The Lord's eyes widen, he let out a mighty shriek and quickly let the boy's hair go, taking a few steps back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he hissed in outrage !  
"You said you-"  
"I never said nor hinted at such a thing ! Ever!" He exclaimed, his white complexion taking on a very cute and dignified Park Lordish Pink (make up palette coming soon) blush.  
"But ... you killed the bunny !"  
"How does .... this has anything to do with the bunny !!!!"  
"You killed the plot Tom!"  
"WHAT PLOT!"  
"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!"  
"YOU WERE TRYING TO GET TO MY PRIVATES THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU WERE GETTING TO!"  
"BECAUSE IT THE ONLY WAY FOR US TO END THIS !!" 

Harry had stand up as well and they were now standing chest to chest panting heavily?  
Tears were once again running freely down the Harry red cheeks.

"All I ever wanted was a plot, Tom, a nice and simple overdone plot... but you had to... you had to ruin it and now there's only porn left..." he ( burrito ) buried his face into the dark Lord's firm chest.

Seriously confused, the darkest wizard of the century awkwardly put his arms around the crying boy in a parody of a hug and started petting the top of his head like he petted Nagini.  
He cleared his throat  
"I am ... lost as to why you would attach any higher signification to that bunny but... I'm sure you'll be able to find another one someday that you'll find uuuh... acceptable....?"

For once in his life, Voldemort had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

Harry sniffed but looked up at him, pouting " really? "  
Not knowing what else to say Voldemort parroted dumbly.  
"Really."

... apparently it was a secret code for "you are allowed to kiss me now" because Harry lips were suddenly devouring his and ... why did he ever had any objection to this sort of human contact.. This was great.  
Unbeknownst to the two man now snogging the life out of each other, the corpse of the dead plot bunny started to attract more bunnies. 

"ABO dynamics" murmured one in the long dead tongue of the bunnytongue  
"Surprise Creature inheritance" mussed a bunny  
"BUTTSEX BUTTSEX BUTTSEX " others clamored  
"Wrong boy who live !" this on screamed  
"Light light bashing" the other bunnied  
"Mpreg" begged another  
"Secret Soulmates" whispered a starry eyed bunny  
"Potter Twins!"Some other chorus in duets

Their murmurs were left unheard drown by the sound of moans, groans and pleas that soon filled the forest.

\------------------------------

5 years later.

Tom sat in bed thinking.

He stared lovingly at his perfect husband and his perfect swollen belly in which their second child was growing. He run his hand through the soft locks of his 4 year old son that had decided to sleep between them last night. He thought about the world outside those doors and how it was all under his and Harry s control . How he had finally achieved his goals and so, so much more and once again, for the nth time he asked himself. 

"How did The Bunny had anything to do with ANYTHING?"

the end.


End file.
